All Alone in the world
by Spoilers-Within
Summary: When Percy Really screws up, Annabeth runs away. Everybody else gets on with their lives... Even Sally, his own Mom, pretends isn't alive. However, one day when Percy's late for work he runs into three people! One is Annabeth and there are three others two are younger than her and proceed to call her... Mommy!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and continued to wander around looking for my two ADHD children who were running aimlessly picking out candy and chucking them into the cart. Luke ran up to me and chucked in various chocolate bars before running back to his favourite Isle. Isla came next throwing into a pack of three lollies made of…Marshmallow? Whatever it was it didn't look edible. Before she could run away gain I swung her up and placed her onto my hip smiling evilly at her, she patted my head in protest.

"Hey mommy! Why I have to be cawwied…?" Isla complained. I looked at her and looked around looking for her brother.

"You're with me because you're a good girl. Luke is bad because he keeps running away and I can't catch him… so you're being good!" I explained. She nodded and smiled proudly at herself, I smiled also and continued my search for Luke. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around politely trying to hide my stress, that child had way too much energy for my liking.

"I believe this one is yours…?" A strangely familiar voice asked. I looked up to find a squirming Luke in the hands of a really cute guy… I looked up to look at the strangers face taking Luke out of his hands and placing him on the floor next to me, He hung onto my empty had cautiously.

"Thankyou…" I looked up and met his eyes then froze. Green. That's all I could see, I would remember them eyes anywhere. I saw them every time I looked Isla, I saw his untameable messy black hair eve time I looked at Luke.

"Annabeth." Percy Whispered. I looked anywhere but him, my eyes landing on the confused three year old bouncing nervously on my hip.

"Mommy who is dat?" Isla asked quietly. I shrugged and tried to introduce them, "This is my old… _friend _Percy… Percy these are my _Children_ Isla and Luke" I introduced them quietly. A look of understanding passed across Isla's face and she stretched her arms towards Percy. Percy took her from my arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs as much around his waist as she could. She leant her head on his chest and breathed him in happily. I remember when I used to be able to do that, his scent used to make me feel safe… Loved.

Luke hung back thought sill hiding behind me frightened. I reached for Isla but she shook her head rapidly and tightened her arms around him. "C'mon baby we need to go…" I tried. She continued to shake her head and held oh tighter. "C'mon, we need to finish shopping…" I tried again.

Percy leant down and whispered something I couldn't hear I her ear and she smiled nodding her head into his chest. I reached out and Percy passed her to me, she reluctantly let go of him and climbed into my arms. I smiled at her and she grimaced at me instead. I frowned and waved goodbye to Percy, I didn't seem him throughout the rest of shop and I wasn't sure whether that bothered me.

Isla became quiet as she always does when she is worried or nervous, Percy was like that too… he also used to bounce his leg which she was doing right now. "You okay, sweetie?" I asked her gently, she nodded and went back to twirling her finger around her long curly hair. "You sure…?" I pressed, she nodded again. I decided against asking her again and added lightly "Can I put you down, so I can put the groceries through the checkout…?" She nodded and silently went towards Luke who was playing with his new hot wheels car that just passed through.

The drive home was silent except for Luke's random questions which I answered with a small smile and happy voice. Suddenly, Luke began to make car noises and accidently nocked Isla on the shoulder. She glared at him and he moved away slightly, I passed it off because she was always like this when deep in thought. I wonder if this has anything to do with Percy…

"Okay, out ya get" Isai cheerfully, Isla looked at the floor and Luke hopped out of his car seat happily. They both ran to the door and I walked behind them unlocking the door. Isla headed for the stairs and I smiled interrupting her "And where do a think you're going missus?" I asked her. She shrugged and pointed to the stairs, I sighed and nodded. "It's Spaghetti for tea…" I added. She nodded and walked up the stairs. She sometimes acted a lot older than she actually was…

I walked into the kitchen and stated to put the food away when Luke walked in "Mommy… can I go watch SpongeBob?" He asked. I nodded my head and he jumped fist pumped the air and yelled "Yay!" I shook my head chuckling and began to make tea.

Around 1 hour later I called them both down for tea. Isla slid herself into her chair and Luke into his I spooned some food onto both of their plates before filling my own also. Around ten minutes into the meal the doorbell rang, Isla's face brightened up and she ran to the door. Oh No.

"Mommy, door!" Isla yelled. I chuckled and walked to the door. Standing there was… Percy Jackson, The idiot himself! "Percy's here!" Isla yelled excitedly and jumped into his arms. Percy looked about as confused as I was and stared at Isla warmly.

"Hey… Why don't you go finish your dinner honey?" Percy told Isla softly, she nodded and ran out of the room into the kitchen excited, "We need to talk" Percy added slyly I nodded agreeing with him and followed him into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with the kids and looked at Percy amused as he stood awkwardly at the side of the room by the doorway. He looked at me confused and I shrugged flashing my eyes pointedly towards the empty chair.

He sat down awkwardly and I placed a plate in front of him. I spooned some spaghetti onto his plate and he smiled at me gratefully, I nodded back. He began to inhale the food I shook my head and looked at the two children waiting patiently for him to finish. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

He finally finished and they left the room to go and watch SpongeBob while Percy waited for me to finish washing/ tidying up. He passed me the plaits to stop from feeling useless probably, then asked "When can we talk…?" I looked at the clock 7:15…

"It'll be around quarter past eight… Maybe half eight…?" I answered. He nodded and stared hopefully at the door heading to the living room where the kids sat glued to the TV. "Go. They're going to bed soon" I said softly. He grinned and smiled happily at me before bounding into the living room, I heard their happy talk and tried not to listen in.

I walked in a smiled at the sight. Percy was sat on the couch with Luke on his knee curled up against his side and Isla was lead across his chest. The cutest bit was they were all asleep, I walked up to Luke and picked him up in my arms careful not to wake him. He shifted in his sleep and pressed his warm cheeks into my neck before returning sleeping. I took him upstairs and changed him into his pjs before go back down stairs to see Percy cradling Isla against his chest. I think I saw a small tear roll down his cheeks but he quickly wiped it away, going back to stocking her softly. I coughed so he knew of my appearance and he turned his head towards me.

"Her room is the second on the left…" I said softly. He nodded and smiled appreciably at me before walking her upstairs careful not to jostle her too much. He came back around 15 minutes later looking lost and when his eyes landed on me he sighed in relief.

"Are they mine…?" He asked as soon as he sat on the sofa. I nodded stiffly and he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"Are you still with her?" I asked flinching at the memory. He shook his head and looked down embarrassed

"Nope… I kicked her out…" I stared at him in shock before asking…

"Why?" He looked at me in astonishment. "Because I never meant to sleep with her. If I was in my right ind I wouldn't have…" I stared at him, he's just guilty. I shrugged him off he stared at me hurt before asking.

"When would've ya told me?" I looked at my hands… To be honest I didn't know, soon. "Soon, before they turned four…" I said. He nodded and looked at the floor…

"Okay… I'll leave you to it" He said sadly. I said nothing but sat in place and watched as he walked to the door, he pushed it open and walked out without another word. Iheard himopenhis car door and ran to the door calling his name…

"Y-you could come here tomorrow… I mean I am atwork and I have no one to look after the kids and they seem to like you so…?" I tried, he looked up at me in shock. Then grinned his face brightening like a kids on Christmas… "7:30…?" I added. He nodded then jumped out of the car and started towards me. Suddenly, he stopped as if remembering what he was doing he turned and walked back to his car his smile faultering.

I walked back inside and finished cleaning up before getting a shower and going to bed. I laid in bed for hours Icouldn't help but think of what Percy had done to me 3 years ago… Flashes entered my mind and I tried to think of anything but… Anything…

_Percy POV_

_I woke up with someone laying on my chest my hand came up out of instinct and stroked her soft silky hair. I opened my eyes with a small smile on my face and dug my face into her shiny red hair-wait! Red hair?! Racheal. I pushed her off me quickly and swung my legs off the edge of the bed picking my displaced joggers off the floor. I look at the other remaining clothes on the floor; red dress; black high heeled shoes; my t-shirt etc…_

_I pulled a hand through my bed tussled hair trying to tame it slightly, It was impossible, and wandered into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how scratched my chest was… Gods that woman had sharp nails! I put some cream on it to calm the flaring red scratches and walked into the living room. _

_Stood there was… Annabeth! I walked up to her and engulfed her into a hug. She pushed me away roughly and punched me hard and fast in the chest. Tears streaked down her face staining her face, her grey eyes red and puffy from crying. She started to yell at me but I wasn't listening… all I could think of is why I would do that to her. I didn't even know I even did it till this morning, I don't remember anything for hades sake!_

_I heard a high pitched giggle near my bedroom door frame and turned to face her. Racheal was standing there her face etched with glee, I growled loud. Her face faltered slightly then she regained her posture and a grin replaced it. I felt like I was on fire anger swirled around my body like a volcano and I could her the pipes in the bathroom exploding. _

_It was then I noticed Annabeth had fallen to the ground in sobs, arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. I went to bend down to hug her but I felt someone heavy pulling me back, I kicked the person behind me out of instinct. I heard him moan in pain and I turned around to see Jason bending over rubbing his ribs softly. Piper was on the floor next to Annabeth hugging her gently and whispering words in her ear._

_Hazel had gone over to Racheal and grabbed a fist of her hair yanking it I heard her whining "Not the hair… Please just not the hair… I had special treatment… cost a fortune…. Please…" They were getting quieter as Hazel pulled her against her will out of the apartment. I turned to glare at the people in my apartment and looked at Annabeth in guilt. _

_Where she was before was now an empty space because she had grabbed a duffel bag from the cupboard and was filling it to the brim with clothes, a passport, and various other things. Piper followed behind her effortlessly trying to utter endless things to get her to stay. _

_Jason was saying something to Leo and he nodded before pulling one of his special mobile phones out of his many pockets. He dialled a number and began to speak to the person on the other end frantically "Come… Annabeth… Percy… Cheat… Racheal… Please… Speak any sense… Not doing anything… quick!" He slammed the phone shut and accidently set the couch on fire. I used some of the flooding water and drenched the seat. _

_Leo sent me a sigh of relief and I ignored and went back to staring at the constant flowing water that went in a river around the room. Annabeth came back into view and stared at me with scared, angry, heartbroken, cold, grey eyes. Angry, Heartbroken and Cold I could understand but not the scared I mean if she was worried where she was going to live her mother is a goddess I'm sure she'd get somewhere. _

_She walked to the front door and opened it… she stumbled back a bit because my mom burst through the door at that exact moment. She caught Annabeth in her arms and Annabeth finally let down her walls and exploded into sobs against my mom's chest. My mom sat her down on the… Now… clean couch and hugged her softly, comfortingly._

_Annabeth suddenly stood up and walked to the door, eyeing it cautiously as if someone else was going to come barging in. She looked at me and whispered in a small broken voice_

"_Why?"_

_I looked at her. I couldn't answer, I was frozen. I couldn't believe that I had done that, to Annabeth of all people. So I just stared at her hopelessly, she huffed a lone tear trailing down her cheek and walked out the door. _

_It was then all hades broke loose questions were fired at me from this way and that and to be honest I wasn't listening to a single one of them. I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut and water rose slowly creating my own force field. Jason and frank punched and scratched, even tried to fire lightening at it, to get to me but I wouldn't let that happen. _

_My mom walked up to the sphere of water and put her hand on it, her movement so soft yet her eyes so cold. I frowned at her hand and she whispered the same question as Annabeth_

"_Why?" That was the question… I didn't know. _

_Slowly my friends started filing out, first Jason then Piper. Hazel and frank stayed a while but then they went. Leo was left so was my mom… He grabbed my mom's arm and pulled her away. The worst thing was that she didn't even try and stop him she just kept looking at me with hard eyes. _

_I growled and water exploded everywhere, my apartment became my own personal sea. I stood in the middle and stretched out my arms letting the water flow into me, filling my veins with a sick amount of salty water. _

_I sat on the couch and punched relentlessly at the wall but I was invincible, I bared the curse of Achilles. I sat down tears flooding out my eyes like a water fall all the excess water that I had just absorbed fell out of my eyes at that moment. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so for those of you guys who reread the first chapter you'll know this story is almost completely different apart from the guide line of the story :) Chapters will be recent, I hope… I am looking forward to this story and for those of you who haven't read my other story 'You're my missing Puzzle Piece' then if you can give it a shot :) Thankyou… ad here ya go!**

Annabeth POV

True to his word Percy arrived at our house at 7:30 sharp. However, before I could reach the door Isla rushed past me and burst the door open with a huge grin on her face. I watched a small smile on my face as Percy grinned and picked her up spinning her around before placing her on his hip… He would have made a great dad.

"Hey Isla!" He smiled at her and she smiled at him hugging his neck gently before whispering something in his ear which made him laugh. He smiled at her again before putting her down and saying "Go and finish your breakfast, honey, I just need to speak with Mommy." She nodded and flew into the kitchen without another word.

"How'd ya know they would be eating breakfast…?" I asked curiously. He raised his eyebrows at me and answered with a smirk. "I have known you since we we're twelve I know your schedule by now…" I nodded and looked up and met his eyes, I watched as eyes dimmed at something that he was thinking and he broke eye contact to look at the floor. When he looked back up his face had a mask on it, trying to hide whatever he was feeling from his face.

"Okay… what time will ya be back, Can I have some rules…?" He asked. I stared at him, Rules… Since when did _Percy_ of all people follow rules? I stared at him for a minute before asking "What job do you have?" He stared at me in wonder before answering shyly. "I am the owner of… Aquamarine and Aquariums…" I'm sure my mouth hung open and I whispered one word.

"How…?" Hurt flashed through his eyes and he answered quietly… "You." My mouth hung open in shock and it took me awhile to remember how to close it. He looked up and met my eyes I could see the hurt, worry, guilt, horror and shock pass through them so quickly if you didn't know him you would've missed it.

He wandered into the kitchen and I heard a gasp and entered worried. Standing there was Percy holding a very familiar pen with two children pressed against the wall. "Annabeth, get the kids out of here…" Percy said stiffly, I looked around and saw three hell hounds progressing towards him. I quickly took both f their hands and pulled them through to the living room. I heard a lot of crashing and started to get worried when I heard a pained scream come from the other room.

"Percy…!" I called worried. It was silent apart from the fast beats of my heart that pumped towards my ears I looked at the two children who were sat on the sofa scared out of their wits. "Percy…" I called again, No answer. "Stay here." I ordered towards the kids they nodded furiously and I ran into the kitchen. I gasped the walls were scratched and everything was laying astray on the floor cupboards were hanging have off the wall but what worried me most was… Percy.

He was sat on the floor holding his stomach as I that was all that was holding him together. I saw the look in his eyes and went to sit next to him gently. His fists were curled together tightly his knuckled were turning white, he had turned a sickly grey. He was having a flash back from Tartarus… I knew there was nothing I could do it seemed he had ever really got over it… Tears leaked from his eyes and he became more alert. I placed a hand on his arm and he seemed to relax slightly. He had always been here for mine, they had stopped a couple of weeks before… it happened. He said his had too, obviously they hadn't…

"Percy. It's Okay. We aren't in their we're at my house with two kids… Luke and Isla. They are yours… I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you need to come out of this so you can look after them. They need you… We came out of there 7 years ago…" I tried to comfort him but he continued to shake his head, his whole body beginning to tremble.

I walked out, tears beginning in my eyes. I may hate him but it doesn't mean I enjoy seeing him like this… Isla sat worried on the couch while Luke was playing with his car unfazed by his concerned sister.

"Mommy!" Isla called and jumped into my arms. I pressed my head cool into her hair and breathed her in, she smelt like Percy. Ocean like and fresh. "Is Percy okay?" She asked worried her chin beginning to quiver. I nodded stiffly and she raised her eyebrows. "Where is he?" She asked… I silently pointed to the kitchen and mouthed _cleaning up_. She nodded and began to play with Luke on the floor. I sighed heavily and walked to the kitchen, but… Percy had gone.

On the side on a sticky note was a small note explaining why he wasn't here.

_Annabeth, _

_I'm sorry. I can't do this to you… I am still a huge monster attraction and seeing you and monsters in the same place… it triggered memories, I'll be back around noon… I need to get something off my dad. Tell the kids I'm Okay._

_Thanks P x_

I nodded to myself and walked into the living room and mask contorting my face. "Percy had to step out he'll be back around noon… I'm not goin to work today so we'll just hang here until Percy gets back" I explained, Luke nodded and turned back to his game while Isla looked up and asked.

"Where'd he go?" I shook my head and said "Gone to see his dad I think…" He nodded and Luke asked.

"Where's _our_ dad?" I froze and looked at him but Isla beat me to it. "You're so silly Luke…" Luke pouted and muttered sadly…

"I know… Mommy says I have Daddy's brains… Daddy was a seaweed brain so he wasn't very smart either…" I stared at him tears beginning to brim.

"Luke… come here…" He came to stand near me and I crushed him to my chest. Tears leaking out, Isla soon joined our group and I moved us all to the couch switching on 'Cars.' Somewhere throughout the movie we all fell asleep and I awoke to someone pulling the kids off of me and moving them somewhere. My eyes fluttered open to see the back of Percy's head going up the stairs to put the twins in bed.

When he came down and noticed me awake he sighed and sat on the couch opposite me. I stared at me and he stared back, then suddenly he jumped up and walked to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and was holding a bottle of pills. I watched as he chugged down two then a smaller one before putting the now empty glass onto the coffee table and sitting down.

"What was that?" I asked. I watched as his eyes widened for half a second before going back to normal and he whispered "Nothing…" I raised my eye brows and he shook his head shrugging.

"What happened this afternoon?" I asked he grimaced and then leant forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands.

"Remember how when we first got back from Tartarus and every time I had a flash back it would happen physically if something was wrong with me…?" He asked, I nodded and he carried on "Well, when you went I got depression and studied and studied and studied… The depression made the Flashbacks worse and because no one was talking to me I had no one who I could ask for help…" I nodded and watched his face "I finally went to my dad for depression tablets, he thought of you as a daughter no matter how much Athena hated it so wouldn't help me…" I gasped and he carried on "After a couple of weeks I was… Something happened" He corrected himself. "And he was forced to give me the medication… It helped for a while but when Kronos cursed me he didn't do it lightly… The flash backs were getting worse and worse and I didn't know where you were so I could check on you." I watched as tears fell down his cheeks "Athena finally came to visit me letting me now you were ok and was amazed at the grades I was getting saying something about 'how she knew it would be better if we broke up…' I glared at her and she flashed out…" I gaped at him "A few weeks later everyone was happy with kids and marriages and stuff and I wanted to make sure you had moved on… Someone told me you had because they had seen you with Luke. I wanted to get away… so I went in the sea, I was there for 6 months I think… I came back and the flashbacks got so bad I had to wait to bleed t out… my dad found these tablets and that was what they were…" I stared at him in shock before I whispered

"Oh Percy…" He stared at me and I looked into his broken eyes looking for something that resembled the Percy I used to know… Nothing…

I reached over at patted his back softly but he froze under my touch. I looked back at his face and he was staring at me intently, then stood up to sit next to me. My eyes widened and I moved up slightly, he then whispered something that gave me a frantic feeling inside

"Annabeth. I'll go. I'll see the kids every now and again but not face to face. You can carry on the perfect life you guys were living _without_ the monsters." He spoke slowly his voice braking slightly and I wish I could reach over and hug him…

"Oh Percy…" I sighed he looked up at me guilty and pulled me in for a small hug. I froze and he pulled away hurt evident in his beautiful sea green eyes, "Percy… I'm sorry I-"

"Save it Wise Girl… see ya around" He cut me off. With a small wave he jumped up and walked out the door walking out of our lives. For the second time.

I sat on the couch for a couple more thoughts before deciding: _We're going to see Sally tomorrow._


End file.
